


Wave FM

by Marksies



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:12:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksies/pseuds/Marksies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saix is a regular listener to a particular radio personality by the name of Axel. One day they bump into each other at a local Dunkin Donuts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

Saix was a creature of habit. He liked order and schedule during the work week, with a little variety sprinkled in during the weekends. That wasn’t to say he couldn’t handle a little bit of spontaneity- it just wasn’t his thing. His alarm went off at the same time each morning, he allowed himself approximately ten minutes to lay around in bed before rolling out from under the covers and hitting the shower, standing in the hot water just long enough to wash. Breakfast was fifteen minutes, and then he was out the door and driving to work by 7:30, his twenty-minute commute giving him the time he needed to mentally prepare for the busy day ahead in the office. 

He always drove with the radio on. The radio, like Saix, also ran on a schedule, which was what he liked about it. Well, one of the things he liked about it. Saix left the dial on one particular radio station so he could catch the morning show every day on his way in to work. The show itself wasn’t really spectacular in any way, and the music that came on after wasn’t exactly to Saix’s tastes, either.

But he found the host’s voice very soothing. 

Saix tapped impatiently on the steering wheel as the rock song ended, glaring ahead at the traffic in front of him. 

“And that was ‘Do I Wanna Know,’ by the Arctic Monkeys. Really good band, I’ve seen them live a few times now, always an excellent show. It is now 7:30 on this dreadfully foggy Monday morning, and you’re listening to Axel and Roxas’ Morning Show on 87.5 FM.” The voice cooed out of Saix’s car speakers. Saix’s face unscrunched just a little bit. “Axel, Monday is dreadful enough without you calling it out!” Came the voice of the second host, higher pitched and much less honey-smooth than Axel’s. Saix didn’t care for the co-host, but he endured their banter regardless. Though the bridge of his nose did resemble an accordion whenever the other guy spoke.

“True, Rox, and the folks out there know it, I’m sure.” Axel gave a short laugh, and Saix could hear his smile. “But we’re all in this together, right? Next up, some commercials. And then after then, another song, probably. Actually a few songs- we have some Green Day, No Doubt, Fitz and the Tantrums, and more. Coming right up on 87.5!”

Saix sighed, turning down the volume dial as the commercials played. 

The work day itself was uneventful and busy, and Saix felt his eyelids growing heavy around 11 am, much earlier than the usual 3pm slump. So, despite the small lunch he had packed himself the night before, he decided to go out and get some fresh air instead, intent on getting coffee that wasn’t whatever awful sludge came out of the office brewing machine. He grabbed his wallet up and left the office in a hurry, walking the short couple of blocks to the nearest Dunkin. 

Of course there was a line. A long line. Saix groaned, checking his phone’s clock impatiently and scanning the menu despite knowing he would order the usual.  
“-With an extra shot. Annnnnd, hmm… a vanilla sprinkled donut? Yeah. And that’s it. Thanks.”

Saix’s ears perked up, and he glanced around the line, the voice ahead sounding oddly familiar. The customer who was ordering had the most insane hair Saix had ever seen, red spikes cascading down his back and hitting between his shoulder blades. Saix didn’t normally stare, but this guy was so ridiculous-looking from the back that he was curious to know what his face was like. As the redhead was handed his change he turned his head slightly, moving to the side to wait by the pick-up counter. Saix caught an angled profile and long nose, a slender neck- and that was about all he could see unless he moved. And he didn’t want to appear creepy in public. He moved forward in line, but just as he was about level with the stranger the redhead was handed his coffee, long pale fingers moving to grasp the Styrofoam cup and donut bag before he turned to leave, his back to Saix. He urged himself not to glance backwards as the other man left, thinking that would appear too intrusive, and moved forward to place his order. 

He returned to work with his mocha and was soon so swamped with papers that he forgot about the ginger.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the week was standard, the days flying by until Friday afternoon hit, in which case Saix ditched his suit and collared shirt for his jeans and v-neck and made an appearance at the local bar. He didn’t really have friends that went there, but a few acquaintances who were always willing to chat. Saix found them rather simple-minded, but he still craved social interaction. Maybe not as much as other people, but it was why he dragged himself out to sit at the hard wooden barstool and down a few beers while Xigbar and Demyx rambled on about whatever it was. He personally hated Demyx, but Xigbar was slightly more tolerable, and so he endured the three or so hours with them before closing his tab and getting into his car to head home for the night. 

He burped behind his hand as he started the ignition of the car, the radio jumping on as it always did. 

“- I mean, I’m no expert on this, don’t get me wrong, but I just feel like you can do better. I mean, if this chick really meant what she said, then she wouldn’t have done that, ya know? It’s been—how long did you say, three years?—and that’s pretty damn long, but maybe it’s time to move on.” Axel’s voice poured unexpectedly out of the car speakers, Saix having forgotten that he had his weekly Dating Advice hour at this time. Saix listened intently to the rest of Axel’s conversation with the caller as he drove home, the smooth inflection and the phrasing of his words almost more interesting than whatever bullshit advice he was actually giving. Saix parked at his apartment lot ten minutes later, but Axel still had about fifteen minutes left in his show, and Saix found himself sitting in his car for the remainder of it.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Saix returned to the hustle and bustle of the work week with vigor, intent on finishing up his project that seemed to be dragging on and on forever. His mind reeled for hours after he logged out, and as such he didn’t sleep restfully, resulting in a groggy and sleep-deprived brain that screamed for caffeine way more than usual. During his Wednesday lunch break Saix forced himself out of his desk chair, his bloodshot eyes drooping with the effort of straining against the computer screen. Time for a double shot. 

The Dunkin line was long again, which was part of why he hated coming here. But at this time, it was necessary. He scanned the menu without reason, nothing new catching his eye, just waiting for his turn to order.

“—So two of those, and then… hmm… I’ll try the new iced coffee ice cream flavored thingy? Is the cookie dough one good? Alright, yeah, one of those. And uhm, that’s it.”

Saix’s ears perked up, hearing a familiar voice- and when he glanced towards the front of the line, there was that guy with the crazy red hair again. He blinked, unwittingly staring at those cascading spikes as the guy stepped to the side to wait for his order. He kept telling himself it was damned rude to stare, but with such lack of sleep Saix’s self-control wasn’t functioning at its normal rate. And so stare he did, getting lost in the pattern of red hair, forgetting to move forward in line. 

“Thanks. See you tomorrow.” And the redhead grabbed his cup that was set on the counter- and Saix’s mouth dropped open, because he suddenly realized whose voice that was- and the guy turned and came face-to-face with Saix, almost crashing into him but just avoiding it. Bright, emerald eyes widened as the ginger realized how close Saix had been standing behind him. 

“Whoa—sorry there! I almost ran into you- I didn’t spill on your suit, did I?”

Saix blinked, those bright eyes so close and whoa, now he could see this dude’s face clearly and the features were so strange separately, and yet pulled all together quite nicely- and there was no mistaking that voice. It was Axel, it had to be, Saix had been listening to him nearly every day for the last year or so. He cleared his throat, which had become stuck. 

“Uhm, no, you didn’t spill on me- you’re fine. I mean. It’s fine.” Wow. Saix was finding verbiage difficult. 

“Alright, good, we avoided a terrible accident-“ and Axel gave a short laugh, the corners of his lips upturned- the same laugh Saix was already familiar with by this point- and now he knew how he smiled when he did it- and then Axel moved past him towards the exit of the coffee shop, oddly graceful in the sway of wide hips that caught Saix’s attention. Because, of course, Saix turned to watch him leave this time, that over-tired brain of his not prohibiting him. 

Damn.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is inappropriate dancing.

It didn’t take Saix long to figure out that Axel was at the coffee shop every day around noon. Or that he always ordered a different drink. Or that most of his wardrobe seemed to be black.

Saix was nursing a growing caffeine addiction. And an Axel addiction. The only problem was that he hadn’t approached him yet. And he continued to listen obsessively to the Morning Show- if it had been habit before, now it was a compulsion.

“Goooood morning, everyone. It is Friday at last, and you know what that means! Just a few more hours of work and then BAM the taste of freedom! Short, beautiful freedom.”

“That’s right! And we have some events this weekend- make sure to grab your tickets on our website if you haven’t already- and remember, you’re listening to—“

“--87.5 FM!”

Every night he fought with himself. What should he say, how could he approach him, and did he even want to approach him at all, and for what purpose? He tried to logic it out, in order to reason with himself.

 _Well, you’re just lonely or something. You want a friend._ But that wasn’t it- Saix didn’t really care whether or not he had a lot of friends. _I guess, I mean, he’s really attractive_. Which yeah, he was, but so were plenty of other people that would be much easier targets. What, then? At the bottom of it all, Saix was ashamed to admit, but it just felt like he knew Axel already, to some degree. And he liked what was there. And he just wanted to dig deeper.

And there was something so striking about Axel’s presence that made it difficult for Saix to keep his eyes to himself. It was perhaps lucky that the redhead never seemed to notice his staring. The guy was always involved in his phone, or fiddling with something, not really paying attention to his surroundings, and thereby hadn’t seemed to notice Saix’s eyes on him. And Saix hated himself for never growing the balls to approach him. There he would be, by the counter, and Saix would take a few big breaths, _one, two, three,_ almost _almost_ convince himself to move forward, towards him- but by then it was too late, Axel grabbed up his cup and brown paper bag and he was off.

Dammit dammit dammit.

Luckily, work was always a good distractor. That seemed to be Saix’s only reprieve of his mental battle over Axel.

* * *

 

Saix threw back his last swig of beer, closed the tab, said a quick goodbye to Xigbar and Demyx, and made for his car in the dark lot. It was around ten pm, which meant Axel’s Dating Advice show would be on air. Saix slid into the driver’s seat and started the ignition, settling his head back against the seat rest as the air conditioning whirred to life along with the radio.

“—he did _what_ now?! And you’re still- Wait, no. _Woman, you listen to me_. He is a scum bag, alright? S-C-U-M bag. And you need to—are you serious?”

He let the sounds of Axel’s voice wash over him for a moment, his eyes closing. Without paying attention to what he was doing, he found himself unlocking his cell phone with a swipe of the thumb, opening his eyes with a sigh and staring at the dial pad.

What if he just…?

He typed in the phone number he had memorized by this point, his finger hovering over the Send Call button. There was a long pause. And then Saix hit the green icon and punched off the radio, bringing the cell phone up to his ear. He swallowed back past the weird lump in his throat, tapping his foot against the dash as some truly awful hold music played. Then there was a click.

“Hello? Who have I got here?”

Axel’s voice came through the receiver. Saix waited, swallowed again, then,” … Hi. This is—Craig.” He decided not to use his real name.

“Hi Craig, thanks for calling! So tell me all about it. How can I help?”

Saix squeezed his eyes shut, debating whether or not he should hang up. But he didn’t. “Well, there seems to be this… _guy_. That I keep running into wherever I go.”

“Ohhh, is he cute? You want to ask him out?”

Saix mentally kicked himself.

“Well, yes, extremely attractive. And yes, I want to ask him out. The thing is… I’m just not sure how to go about it. I see him at this particular… café. Everyday. And well, I’m just not sure what the best way to start the conversation is.”

“Hmm, well, I would keep it really simple, Craig. If you’re in the same place at the same time, then you already have something in common, right? So just approach him and start with an introduction, y’know, tell him your name and everything like that. That way you’ll at least get talking, y’know? And maybe ask his favorite drink, small talk. Use that to gauge if it’s worth trying for a phone number. I mean, what’s the worst that can happen? He says no thanks, and then you move on, right, Craig?” Axel’s voice was soothing, sincere, trying to be encouraging. He heard a smile in it.

“… Yes, you’re right. ‘What’s the worst that can happen.’ That’s a good way to think of it.”

“Exactly! What’s that phrase- you only live once or whatever- it’s probably better to try and ask him out and see what happens than to let him go and regret never trying. Don’t you think?”

“I agree. Regret is worse. Thanks for the advice, Axel.”

“Anytime, Craig! And thanks for calling!”

Saix hung up.

* * *

 

The club was loud. So damn loud. And hot, and crowded, and Saix hated it all, really. But he felt fidgety and antsy and he thought if he could just get out for a night and move or do something he would feel better. This club wasn’t anything like the usual bar he went to- it was full of skimpily clad bodies dancing erratically to electro-pop, couples making out in shady corners, and a long futuristic-looking bar serving fruity drinks that glowed neon. And at the front there was a smallish stage where live DJs would perform on weekend nights.

Saix groaned, hating his own idea for a night out, but he had already paid the entry fee and so he might as well stick around for an hour or so. He grabbed a drink for himself at the bar, using alcohol as a social lubricant in his attempts to ‘loosen up.’ A few people eyed him up and down appreciatively before they got a better look at his face, in which case they quickly changed their mind. Right. Saix attempted to lighten the deep frown around his mouth. He checked the effect in the reflective glass on the bar. Slightly better. Slightly.

He finished his first drink and had a second.

Then there was a loud voice over the bass-heavy speakers, and the crowd cheered, so Saix turned to watch whatever was happening on stage. He nearly dropped his drink.

“ARE YOU READY, CLUB BETA? I SAID ARE YOU READY? PLEASE GIVE A WARM WELCOME TO OUR FIRST DJ TONIGHT, L’INFERNO!”

And there was Axel on stage, a pair of huge headphones around his neck. He threw his hand up in the air as he was introduced and the crowd cheered loudly before he brought it slamming down onto his equipment, causing loud, reverberating bass to echo around the room. He threw a pearly-white grin at the front row as the note held, building anticipation, growing louder and louder until the glasses were rattling in the bar. And then he turned a dial and released the note, his fingers flying over the equipment and drawing out a fast melody that had the crowd screaming and dancing.

Now Saix had the chance to stare for as long as he wanted.

Axel was wearing some tight black pants made of shiny material, a loose fitted shirt that cut off around his navel and silver jewelry wrapped around his ears and fingers, glinting on stage. Somehow, the look suited him in his thinness. He was lithe, graceful, almost dancing in the way he moved around his equipment, hands working quickly to produce all the necessary sounds. As the crowd got more and more into it he too started jumping up and down, wild red hair going all over the place as he did.

Saix didn’t dance, being too preoccupied with watching the stage. His drink sat forgotten on the bar counter. His intense gaze towards the front had people giving him a wide berth, glancing towards him with nervous expressions. He didn’t notice, or care.

The set lasted for about an hour, at which point a second DJ came to take Axel’s place, transitioning smoothly between songs. Axel gave one last wave to the crowd before disappearing back-stage, and Saix was shaken out of his reverie. He blinked, glancing around the room. If Axel was done, he might reappear in the crowd.

Saix moved around the room, searching. His height barely aided him in this endeavor, with the crowd being so thick and the room so dark he couldn’t make out much of anything. He caught a glimpse of bright red out of the corner of his eye and turned, spotting Axel heading towards the bar, away from the dance floor. Saix made to follow him, the slight buzz he had going on helping him to feel brave.

_Better to try and have no regrets._

He stopped in his tracks. Someone- he didn’t know who- had gotten to Axel first and had reached out a hand, grabbing the redhead’s shoulder and pulling him in close. The other man leaned down to say something in Axel’s ear, a smirk on his lips, his fingers grasping through the light fabric of Axel’s shirt. And Axel flashed that white smile at the other guy. Saix was too far away to hear what was said, but that didn’t matter. He clenched his fists, tunnel-vision blinding him to his surroundings. He’s already taken, of course, he’s already got someone else— The guy walked away, leaving Axel alone. Oh. Maybe… Maybe he didn’t? Axel turned towards the exit, and Saix made up his mind in an instant. With several long strides he was even with Axel, and he skirted around a few people, appearing in front of him, trying to make it as though he hadn’t followed from behind.

“O-oh, excuse me—sorry— Just trying to—Oh hey!” Axel’s eyes widened as he took in Saix’s face, deliberately avoiding looking at the huge scar. Saix appreciated that. “I’ve seen you before—this is the second time I’ve almost crashed into you. Hah. My bad.”

Saix feigned surprise. “Oh, right, you’re usually at the Dunkin. No need to apologize, it was my mistake.” Saix paused, not sure where to go from there. _Introduce yourself_. Oh, duh. “I’m Saix, by the way.”

“Axel.” The redhead grinned and held out a large hand, which Saix shook briefly. “Nice to finally know your name.” There was a hint of playfulness there.

Saix swallowed the nervousness. “Can I buy you a drink? Since I keep bumping into you like this.”

“Sure thing,” Axel agreed, and led the way to the bar. He had a hip-swaying walk- not on purpose, but because of the weight displacement of his figure. Saix couldn’t help noticing it every time the guy moved.

There were no seats left, so the two leaned against the counter, standing in close proximity. Axel ordered his drink and then leaned towards Saix, who panicked for a moment, but realized he was doing it so they could hear each other talk. He tried to take deep, calming breaths as unnoticeable as possible.

“So, Saix, what do you do? I always see you in a suit.”

“I’m in corporate finance.” That sounded boring. Don’t be boring, Saix. “It’s not the most interesting thing in the world, but it pays the bills.” And close the subject. Nice. “What about you?”

Axel’s hand snaked across the bar as he grabbed up his drink, taking a sip. “I work in radio,” he practically shouted over the noise.

Saix feigned surprise for the second time that night, his brows raising in interest. “Oh, really? Like a… a radio personality, or something?”

“Yup. I have a couple of shows. The station is pretty small still, but it ‘pays the bills.’” He smirked, the under-lit bar casting a soft, blue glow on his creamy skin. “I also DJ a few weekends a month.”

Saix nodded. “Yes, I saw your set. You were really good. I don’t know much about music, but I could tell your stage show was entertaining.” He grabbed for his own drink, just wanting something to hold. So far, so good.

“Thanks! I try.” Axel gave that short laugh, and Saix’s heart jumped into his throat. Standing so close together, Saix could better see all of his features, and damn those eyes and that mouth and everything around them and—He blinked and looked down at his drink. Don’t. Be. Creepy. About it.

“Your effort is obvious. I’d say it’s paid off. The crowd was pretty into it.”

“Really? I haven’t heard many opinions from the position on the floor. That’s good to know.” He smiled, green eyes scanning over Saix’s face. As Saix made to have another sip of his drink those slanted eyes cast downwards quickly, trying to be inconspicuous. But Saix noticed, of course, and heat rose in his face.

“Do you want to dance?”

There was a beat in which Saix considered how drunk his current state was. He nodded. “Yeah.”

Axel set his glass on the counter and grabbed for Saix’s hand, tugging him towards the crowded floor. Saix obeyed, barely daring to believe it, but the warmth of Axel’s hand and the way he snaked through the crowd, the movement of his hair and the sway of his body- that all had to be real. Right?

They found a space amongst the other over-heated bodies and Axel stopped there, turning to face Saix, his eyes roaming now more obviously than before. He started to move with the beat, closing the small distance between them, fingers playing lightly over Saix’s chest and shoulders. Saix moved too, well enough for a guy who didn’t go clubbing that much, and he allowed Axel the light touches, forbidding himself to grab the redhead firmly by the hips and pull him close like he so desperately wanted to do. Not yet.

Axel was flirting with him, and pretty hard too, moving in closer, his hands pressing more firmly against the fabrics of Saix’s clothes as he became more comfortable and the alcohol started to take effect. His hips swayed from side to side with graceful movements, brushing against Saix suggestively, nearly grinding on him. Saix watched him with that intense gaze, his lids heavy as heat rose in his face and, predictably, elsewhere. The redhead was barely touching him, and his reaction to it wasn’t fair.

Unable to take the coy flirting any longer, Saix grabbed for those pointed hips, tugging, closing the distance between their groins. Axel reacted positively, nearly straddling Saix on the dance floor as he started to grind him, really working it now- his hands roaming more freely, over Saix’s chest and tangling up into his hair. Saix groaned, his body reacting way too quickly to the stimulation, making it obvious as Axel pressed against him, and he didn’t release the ginger’s hips, fingers slipping through the belt loops for a firm grasp. As the music poured around them Axel pressed forward, finding the exposed flesh on Saix’s neck and pressing wet kisses to the spot, before abruptly turning around and pressing his back to the entire length of Saix’s torso, rubbing up and down against him until Saix was biting his lower lip in order not to make inappropriate noises.

There was a pause, and Axel’s movements stopped as he straightened, turning back around. He leaned in close to Saix’s ear.

“I’ll be right back, ok?”

Saix nodded, his vision hazy, and Axel sauntered away towards whatever it was that he had seen.

He didn’t return, and Saix still didn’t have a phone number.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first published fan fiction, so please leave me some good feedback! I welcome all constructive comments. Thanks, and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
